Le départ du Numéro XIII
by Rokuseru
Summary: [Complet] Voici non pas une fic, mais plutôt un Roleplay, mis d'un bout à l'autre, où est interprétée la scène du départ de Roxas de l'Ordre XIII, sous les PDVs d'Axel et Roxas. [En annexe à 'Les Chroniques d'un Nobody']. Reviews, s'il vous plait, merci!


Bonjour, bonjour!

Alors, voici, je vous explique un peu l'issue de ce texte.

Il ne s'agit pas exactement d'une fic ; plutôt, comme mentionné dans l'introduction de mon autre fic, Les Chroniques d'un Nobody, チョウ et moi, ミモ, tenons un forum (http// number08 . forumactif . net) où nous tenons à jour notre principale fic. Qui plus est, nous y avons ouvert une section de Roleplay, où, à deux – moi en jouant le rôle d'Axel, elle, celui de Roxas – nous avons interprété la scène du départ de Roxas de l'Ordre XIII. Bien entendu, le RP est inspiré de la scène dans le jeu, et certaines répliques, traduites de l'anglais, cependant, sont similaires à celle du jeu…inévitablement. (Bref, petite précision sans trop d'importance – vous deviez vous en douter ;))

Cela date d'il y a un petit moment déjà – soit de l'été dernier – ceci étant dit, il n'en est pas moins mignon et 'angsty' pour autant. :P Le RP étant complété, et comme nous l'aimons particulièrement… J'ai pensé à l'afficher ici, un peu comme en…'annexe' à notre fic en développement – même si nous n'en sommes pas encore rendues, dans l'histoire, au départ de Roxas…ce RP peut sans doute vous donner une petite idée ;)

Riche en émotions fortes, il faut bien le dire – il m'arrivait de pleurer en lisant les textes de Roxas, ou encore, en composant ceux d'Axel xD. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Les changement de PDV (ou de personnage) sont indiqués entre chacun des posts, en caractère gras. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à suivre, d'autant plus que le style d'écriture est un peu nuancé d'un personnage à l'autre, bien entendu.

Remarque : toutes les fautes n'ont pas été corrigées, puisqu'il s'agit avant tout d'un RP… Veuillez être indulgents, s'il vous plait! Merci, et bonne lecture. :3

チョウ　と　ミモ。

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Départ du numéro XIII.

**Roxas**

Il n'était pas bien évident d'éviter Axel toute une journée...mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'affronter. Je n'aime pas les éternels adieux, cela me rend mal à l'aise. De plus, si je ne m'étais pas isolé, Axel aurait essayé de me convaincre de ne pas partir. Cela aurait fait en soi un trop gros poids à porter sur mes frêles épaules... Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le revoir si je décidais de partir. Seulement, plusieurs questions m'hantaient et je devais obtenir des réponses à ces questions.

Je lui avais toutefois écrit une lettre d'adieu, puisque je m'exprime visiblement mieux par écrit. Je ne trouve pas les mots adéquats quand je parle en face a face. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de situations pointues telle que celle-ci...

J'hésitais finalement à aller le voir. Je venais tout juste de terminer d'écrire les quelques dernières phrases qui concluraient mon journal - et ce a l'intention d'Axel. J'avais refermé doucement la porte derrière moi, espérant que personne ne m'entendrait. Il était très tard et je luttais contre la fatigue qui me guettait. Je regardais de droite a gauche, pour m'assurer que le couloir était bien libre. Rien. Toujours silence. La chambre d'axel ce trouvait devant moi...enfin. Peut-être valait mieux que j'aille le voir. Lui dire au moins un au revoir...

J'avançais lentement vers la porte. Ma main frôla la poigné. Peut-être devrais-je et peut-être pas...Mais il était trop tard. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Toutes sortes de pensées défilaient dans ma tête, sans que je puisse toutefois toutes les identifier. J'ouvrais maintenant la porte, lentement...J'espérais le trouver la. Pour le voir une dernière fois. J'avançais un pied, puis l'autre, pour enfin me rendre compte qu'il n'y était pas. La pièce était vide. J'ai laissé passer un soupir entre mes lèvres. Il n'était pas la...

"...Jamais là quand il le faut, n'est-ce pas ?"

J'ai déposé le petit livre sur son lit, puis j'ai quitté la pièce, aussi lentement que j'y étais entré. Il était trop tard pour les adieux. J'avais espéré en vain le trouver dans sa chambre et pourtant j'aurais du me douter qu'il n'y serait pas... J'ai emprunté le couloir vers le grand hall, marchant d'un pas plus assuré, déterminé. Le silence régnait, personne ne se doutait... Il était maintenant temps de partir.

**Axel**

Pour la seconde fois de mon existence, je connaissais cet horrible sentiment de peur et de grande détresse - vous savez, cette désagréable sensation qui vous serre la gorge et vous broie les entrailles jusqu'à vous faire suffoquer. Encore une fois, cette impression de perte de contrôle totale m'envahissait et emplissait ma poitrine d'une douleur telle que j'en perdais toute ma lucidité. Étourdissements, nausées, hausses et baisses de température, crises d'angoisse ; voilà bientôt vingt-quatre heures que je passais aléatoirement d'un symptôme à l'autre, d'autant plus que mon corps demandait quelques indispensables heures de sommeil que je n'avais pu lui accorder. Enfin, je me trouvais dans un état psychologique plutôt critique.

J'avais récemment connu un tel état d'âme le jour de mon retour à la forteresse, suite à cette mission au Château Oblivion - après quoi j'ai dû assumer la lourde charge du meutre de trois de mes pairs. Ce malheureux événement m'aura coûté la précieuse confiance de Roxas. Il ne me le pardonnerait donc jamais. Le pire dans tout ça : je n'avais aucun regret, si ce n'était que de lui avoir fait part de mon crime. Si seulement il avait pu comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix...

Alors que Roxas devait s'apprêter à quitter la forteresse, j'errais au beau milieu de cette grande ville noire, sous une fine pluie, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il allait m'abandonner avec une telle indifférence. Comment pouvait-il...? Pas avec tout ce qui s'était produit, pas _maintenant_... Ah, comme il savait se montrer monstrueux! Je n'ai jamais su s'il agissait volontairement de la sorte ; si c'était le cas, il était décidément bien cruel. Sinon, il était inconscient de la torture qu'il me faisait subir, bien qu'il n'aie jamais voulu admettre qu'il nous était possible de souffrir d'autre chose qu'une douleur physique. Peut-être aurait-il dû comprendre à quel point je souffrais, au sens propre du terme, de notre inhumanité - de son insensibilité à lui, surtout.

Je m'étais arrêté dans la principale allée qui menait à la forteresse, près d'une boutique mal éclairée par un néon défectueux, devinant qu'il emprunterait nécessairement ce chemin. J'ai cru que le seul moyen de le revoir avant son départ était de croiser son chemin et d'espérer pouvoir le retenir - avec beaucoup de chance, il va sans dire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Du moins, pas sans le revoir une dernière fois.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait me faire une chose pareille. J'avais du mal à me persuader qu'il était capable de renoncer aux liens qui nous avaient toujours unis, qui nous avaient fait tenir le coup durant ces trois années - à tout ce qui avait fait de nous ce que nous étions devenus.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche-arrière, une fois qu'il aurait quitté?

**Roxas**

Comment oublier cette nuit...Celle qui concluait ma vie auprès de l'ordre, qui concluait ma vie auprès de Axel. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, si peu soit il, il m'est encore difficile de penser que j'aurais pu rester éternellement dans cette prison livide. Ce n'était pas ma place, et ne le serait jamais. Aussi devais-je savoir qui j'étais réellement. Axel m'avait caché trop de chose -ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. J'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait tout dit, par lui-même du moins. J'étais déçu de voir qu'il avait laissé Zexion prendre sa place sur ce point...

L'ordre attendait de moi quelque chose que je ne pouvais accomplir -ou du moins le pensais-je à cet instant. Chacun décidait de mon destin, comme si j'étais leur propriété, que je leur appartenais. Ils voyaient en moi quelque chose et cherchaient a en gagné profit. Ils étaient tous pareils et négligeaient tous un important détail: Je n'appartenait a personne. Je n'était la propriété de personne et ne le serait jamais.

J'ai regardé pour la dernière fois la forteresse, toujours aussi imposantes malgré les ruelles et immeubles qui nous séparaient maintenant. Enfin libre. Enfin libre de pouvoir faire, dire et pensé ce que je souhaitait vraiment. Libre...un simple mot qui pourtant signifiait tant a mes yeux. Je n'étais qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autre qui essayait vainement de changer son destin. Changer son destin...qu'elle folie. Je savais bien, pourtant, que cela ne me mènerait nulle part...Mais j'avais enfin réussis a me libérer des liens qui me retenais prisonnier. J'avais accompli ce que personne auparavant avais réussis a accomplir. J'allais bientôt arriver à la sortie de la ville et enfin allais-je pleinement savoir ce que c'était : d'être Libre.

**Axel**

Lequel d'entre nous tous n'a jamais rêvé de liberté? Honnêtement : nous la désirons tous, secrètement pour la plupart. Certains, comme moi, refoulent leurs envies au prix d'une grande frustration. C'est vrai ; probablement parce que nous parvenons à trouver quelques compensations ailleurs. D'autres, comme Roxas, choisissent de prendre leur sort en mains et de faire avancer les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Soit. Ça, je le comprenais.

L'ennui est que je tentais de me mettre à sa place, dans sa tête, dans sa situation de confort. Car ce serait mentir que de dire que nous n'étions absolument pas aisés dans les conditions où nous nous trouvions. Surtout lui : il jouissait de plusieurs privilèges auxquels moi-même je n'avais jamais eu droit. Notamment l'estime du Supérieur et des autres membres - ainsi que toute l'adoration qu'un seul individu pouvait lui accorder. Jamais je n'avais connu de qui que ce soit tout le respect, l'attachement, l'affection que je lui vouais ; je ne savais faire autre chose que me consacrer sans réserve à lui faire profiter de toute ma ferveur. Hélas, il avait besoin de plus que ça - quelque chose de crucial que je ne pouvais malheureusement lui offrir : la vérité.

Autant dire qu'au point où j'en étais rendu, il représentait tout pour moi. Ma détermination, mon indulgence, ma patience, ma force - mes espoirs et mes émotions : tout ça, c'est en Roxas que je le puisais. Ainsi, comment pouvais-je concevoir un seul instant qu'il m'abandonne? Que deviendrais-je sans la seule consolation que j'avais de rester au sein de l'Ordre? J'avais bien trop besoin de lui.

M'efforçant de gérer ma nervosité et de tranquiliser ma douleur, je me suis appuyé contre un mur de briques froides et détrempées. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, tentant du mieux qu'il m'était possible de me concentrer sur la pluie qui martelait le sol et qui allait me rendre on ne peut plus malade. Il fallait que je me resaisisse ; autrement, je ne parviendrais pas à contenir mon désarroi. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais céder à la tentation de le fuir à nouveau.

_S'il savait combien c'est dur..._

Seulement... J'avais bien trop besoin de lui.

**Roxas**

Tout se rapporte à la déprime, dans cette ville. Le fait qu'il fasse toujours noir et qu'il pleuve en permanence ne vous aide pas, disons-le, à garder la joie qui vous a animer pendant ne serait-ce quelques instants. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi les fondateurs se sont installés dans ce coin délaissé de toute vie. On pourrait croire, cependant, que par ces vitrines de magasins, que par ces camions et ces hôtels abandonnés, qu'il y a eu, dans un temps précédant celui-ci, une présence de vie et pourquoi pas, de soleil.

Parfois je me demandais ce qu'avait l'air le monde à l'extérieur de ces murs, puisque je ne les avais jamais franchis par moi-même. Cela m'en avais strictement été interdit, sans que je n'en comprenne le pourquoi. Aussi ais-je posé plusieurs questions sur ces mondes qui suivaient le notre, mais jamais personne n'a bien voulu m'en parler, excepté Axel. J'étais captivé par ces récits et ce qu'il me racontait est resté bien gravé dans ma mémoire. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû me parler de ce monde sans frontière après tout, puisqu'il n'a fait que nourrir ma curiosité sur ceux-ci.

La pluie se faisait moins tenace, de même que les quelques bourrasques qui me tenaient compagnie. Le bruit de mes pas faisaient écho dans la ruelle, tonnant contre les murs des immeubles et faisant vibrer les quelques flaques qui gisaient sur le sol.  
J'avais enfin passé le dernier tournant menant à la sortie de la ville. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient la place. C'est en relevant les yeux que je me suis aperçu que quelqu'un attendait, bras croisé devant. Il était donc là. Une envie folle m'a prit de retourner sur mes pas, de faire demi tour pour ne pas avoir à le croiser, mais j'étais déjà tout près de lui, et la sortie se trouvait a peine à quelques pieds de moi. Pourquoi faire demi tours alors que la liberté était maintenant à porté de main? Mon corps frémit un instant. Il était bien là, et il m'attendait…

Je suis passé devant lui, la tête haute, en évitant de croiser son regard. Il avait la tête baissée et ne l'a pas levé. Il n'a pas bougé. Il est resté là, adossé contre son mur, sans bouger, paralysé. Seuls quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'obstinaient contre le vent.

Je touchais presque le mur du fond. Un seul tournant, et je sortait une fois pour toute de cette ville maudite. Je ne voulais pas d'adieu déchirant. Mais je crois que rendu aussi loin, la chose en était devenue inévitable…

**Axel**

Et le voilà qui arrivait. Et qui passait devant moi, apparemment indifférent à mon affliction. Parce qu'il le savait. Il savait que je n'arrivais pas à percevoir la situation avec un tel détachement. Il était également conscient du vide qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas accepter de le voir. Il est toujours plus facile de fermer les yeux, dans un cas pareil.

J'écoutais ses pas résonner en même temps que la fine pluie qui s'abattait sur nous, impitoyable. Le vent faisait claquer son manteau et faisait siffler les fenêtres mi-closes de l'immeuble contre lequel j'étais appuyé. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il faisait terriblement froid ; sans doute ma température s'était-elle à nouveau élevée. Je me suis servi de ce prétexte pour excuser le fait qu'à ce moment, tout mon être tremblait.

Enfin, mon attention s'est tournée une fois de plus sur Roxas - c'était inévitable. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à lui adresser un regard. Quelque chose me figeait - la peur, sans doute. La peur de le perdre, de ne plus jamais le revoir. Pourtant, c'était le moment ou jamais ; il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions. Je me suis donc repris et, non sans mal, j'ai relevé les yeux sur lui : il n'était pas encore bien loin. Moins loin que cette douleur qui persistait sans relâche, plus atroce maintenant que mon regard était rivé sur lui. Peut-être l'a-t-il ressenti car il a aussitôt baissé la tête.

Aussi cruel pouvais-je être, je souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme - si jamais j'en eus une - qu'il souffre autant que moi, qu'il comprenne le supplice qu'il m'obligeait à tolérer ; d'autre part, cela me désolait de voir avec quelle insouciance il entreprenait ce nouvel avenir dont il rêvait. Je ne pouvais donc pas laisser filer cette dernière possibilité de le raisonner, de lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de son geste, des répercussions que cela aurait - autant sur lui que sur moi.

S'il ne voyait pas mon mal, il n'était certainement pas question que je le laisse partir sans lui ouvrir les yeux. Il n'allait pas fuir aussi facilement pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne m'étais pas désisté alors que je frémissais à la simple idée de lui adresser la parole.

"Alors", j'ai commencé, mal assuré. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. J'ai pigé une phrase au hasard, la première à se présenter. "J'en comprends que ta décision est prise?" Bien que je savais pertinemment que cette décision, il l'avait prise depuis longtemps déjà.

Je savais également que quoi que je tente, mes efforts, aussi démesurés soient-ils, serait inévitablement vains. Je ne pouvais plus le retenir. Pas où nous en étions rendus. Il était trop tard.

**Roxas**

"Alors...J'en comprends que ta décision est prise?"

Ces mots s'étaient agrippés à moi, rajoutant encore plus de poids à mes pauvres épaules. Je me suis arrêté. J'étais vidé d'énergie et voila qu'il venait de puiser en moi la toute dernière étincelle qui m'animait encore. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Paralysé par une crainte effarante, qui failli me faire chavirer. Mes jambes tremblaient, et c'est avec grand mal que j'ai réussi à les stabiliser. Il savait que je ne resterais pas et qu'il ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il? Il ne comprenait pas ma façon de voir les choses, car si ça aurait été le cas, il m'aurait laissé partir...

Il aurait pu s'enfuir, lui aussi. Se libéré à son tour de ce monde sans vi e, sans rien. Seulement, je ne l'aurais pas laissé venir avec moi. Le chemin que je prenais était un chemin que je devais entreprendre seul. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive pour qu'il soit coupable de mes actes. Car si les autres serait parvenu à le découvrir, tous se seraient retourné contre lui pour l'accuser. Et qui sait ce qu'ils lui aurait fait...C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que l'on se rend compte que lorsque l'on a un rôle comme le mien, on ne peut se permettre de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Malheureusement, c'est bien quelque chose que j'avais omis depuis mon arrivé dans la forteresse et qui maintenant allais se retourner contre moi.

"Pourquoi suis-je la Clef?" Ais-je demandé.J'avais tourné un peu la tête, question qu'il puisse mieux entendre le son de mes mots dans le contre vent. J'avais le regard perdu et ne le regardais toujours pas. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte –et après tout, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était là. Il espérait me retenir…

"Je dois _savoir_"

J'ai aperçu un bref mouvement de sa part. Il s'était éloigné de sont mur, pour me faire face. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. J'aurais cru qu'il se serait éloigné de son mur et par le même fait, de moi. J'aurais cru qu'il s'en aurait allé et qu'il m'aurait laissé partir sans plus insister. Qu'il serait parti pour enfin m'oublier...non, je me rectifie. Je n'avais pas cru cela: c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il m'oubli pour qu'il ne soufre plus, je voulais qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour que jamais rien ne lui arrive...

_Oh, Axel. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te laisser ainsi..._

**Axel**

.._.Quoi? Rien que ça!_ Il allait me laisser tomber...pour _savoir_? Alors que les fondateurs savaient sans doute plus que quiconque ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Xemnas a toujours prétendu détenir toutes les connaissances ; pourquoi Roxas n'allait-il tout simplement pas l'interroger? Ah, son orgueil, son besoin indépendance...ça finirait par le tuer. Non seulement lui, mais moi aussi.

Était-ce donc le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir su l'informer de ce dont je n'ai jamais été mis au courant? Était-ce le prix qu'il me ferait payer pour n'avoir toujours souhaité que son bien-être? Parce qu'on m'avait chargé de l'éducation d'un gamin dont j'ignorais qu'il possédait un potentiel suffisant à bouleverser mon existence toute entière, il me fallait finalement assumer un tel supplice? Qu'avait-il d'autre à me reprocher? Je n'ai jamais compris, et sans doute ne comprendrais-je jamais. C'est tellement injuste.

Comme je leur en veux, à tous ces hommes qui ont décidé de mon sort à ma place, et à ces humains qui nous ont créés ; à ces autres humains qui mènent une vie normale, aisée - qui mènent une vie heureuse, sans avoir à se soucier de leur nature, sans avoir à regretter le simple fait d'exister ; enfin, c'est à Roxas que j'en voulais le plus. En quelque sorte, il n'y pouvait rien, mais pourtant, ma rancune ne faisait que croître un peu plus à chaque instant, au moindre de ses pas qui l'éloignaient un peu plus de moi. Enfin, je lui en voulais autant qu'il me reprochait de ne pas avoir su être celui qui lui ferait part de la vérité.

Ainsi, nous étions donc aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre.

Il a alors repris son chemin sans rien ajouter. Je présume qu'il devinait clairement mes intentions car il évitait visiblement tout contact avec moi. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il ne m'a pas salué ; il s'en allait, voilà tout. Fin. Allons, les choses ne pouvaient pas s'achever ainsi! Ça n'avait aucun sens. Même les histoires les plus tragiques ont une plus belle fin. Et cette fin ne me convenait aucunement - bien qu'aucune fin ne me conviendrait. Toutefois, rien ne m'empêchait de tenter de l'améliorer.

"Roxas, tu..." Un nouveau spasme de douleur à la poitrine m'a coupé le souffle. Aussi, depuis un moment déjà, je me mordillais la lèvre à un point tel que j'en goûtais dorénavant le sang - une douleur en plus ou en moins, quelle différence. J'ai fermé les yeux et inspiré profondément. Puis j'ai repris. "Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'abandonner l'Ordre de la sorte!" - pour ne pas dire que c'est plutôt de moi dont je parlais, et non de ce rassemblement d'individus que je ne méprisais qu'un peu plus chaque jour. Au bout du compte, c'est par leur faute que je me suis retrouvé dans un tel pétrin.

Je redoutais par dessus tout le moment où tout s'arrêterait - car tout finirait là pour moi ; le reste me laisserait indifférent. Je n'arrivais même plus à m'exprimer clairement tellement j'en avais la gorge nouée et les idées confuses. Sans parler du fait que mon ton manquait d'assurance - bien que cela a suffi, à mon plus grand bonheur, à l'immobiliser un instant de plus. Un brin d'espoir - un de trop, hélas.

"Écoute, j"ai repris, m'efforçant de me calmer. Tu sais pertinemment qu'en t'opposant à eux, tu te retrouves en tête de leur liste d'exécution. Es-tu seulement conscient du risque que tu prends? En es-tu réellement conscient, Roxas?" Ma voix était désormais nantie d'une touche d'affolement, sinon d'agressivité. J'étais peu à peu en train de céder à la panique. "Bon sang, réponds!"

Je me rendais bien compte qu'il m'en faudrait peu pour perdre le contrôle. Trop de choses à gérer, trop d'émotions à contenir, trop d'idées, d'espoirs auxquels je devais renoncer - cela en faisait tout simplement trop. Comme j'aurais voulu crier au secours! Hélas, personne ne viendrait à mon aide, je ne le savais que trop bien.

Je réalisais aussi que mes options se retrouvaient réduites à une seule : l'acceptation. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait. J'étais vaincu. J'aurais dû saisir, à ce moment, que le seul espoir des vaincus, c'est de ne plus espérer - de laisser libre cours aux événements. L'essentiel, pour être le moins mal possible, est de se soumettre à sa destinée. Et s'il y a une chose que je cédais à Roxas, en ce moment-là, c'était son besoin de liberté, parce que je la désirais autant que lui. Il n'avait pas tort : le destin ne se doit pas d'être une chaîne, mais bien un envol.

Cependant...à quel prix?

**Roxas**

Je n'aime pas entendre mon nom, et surtout pas sur ce ton là. J'ai toujours détesté mon nom, puisqu'il n'était pas réellement mien. Je préférais d'avantage que l'on m'appelle « numéro 13 » plutôt que de Roxas...Non, je n'ai pas de nom, comme je n'ai pas non plus d'identité. Je ne suis que le reflet d'un humain qui, par miracle, a réussi à rester lui-même. Cela me dégoutte de pensé que, lui et moi, partageons le même cœur…Non, c'est impossible. Il est lui et je suis moi. Il a son cœur, sa propre destiné et j'ai les miens. Deux être -même si je ne suis rien- ne peuvent partager un même cœur…c'est impossible, et serait complètement démoralisant –voir désespérant.

Quitter l'Ordre était la première chose que je demandais. Peut-être bien que ça ne pouvais ce faire, qu'il fallait plutôt rester que de partir, mais je le devais. Il y a une différence entre pouvoir et devoir, et il est très facile d'y trouver un ravin entre les deux. Je devais quitter l'Ordre. Autrement, comment allais-je savoir d'ou je venais? Comment allais-je pouvoir savoir, comprendre. Il était bien trop facile que d'aller le demander à un membre de l'Ordre. Tous me répondraient à l'aveuglette, sans plus ni moins savoir si ce qu'ils racontent, est vraiment la vérité. Non, je devais voir de mes yeux. Je devais comprendre par moi-même. C'était le seul moyen.

La seule personne qui valait bien que je reste était Axel, mais encore là, étais-ce assez pour me retenir? Le quitter était la dernière chose à laquelle je voulais penser, mais c'était inévitable. J'étais prêt à tout pour faire pour m'évader, même si cela devait me couter la perte d'Axel. Seulement, parviendrait-il à me pardonner un jour? Et si jamais on ne se voyait plus...me pardonnerait-il tout ce que je lui aurais fait endurer? J'était la cause de tout ses malheurs, de toutes ses peines et douleurs. Il soufrait à cause de moi, seulement à cause de _moi_. Et rien ne pouvait arrêter cela. Peu importe mon choix, Axel allait en souffrir. Alors que faire, quand il n'y a aucun échappatoire? Peu importe ce que j'allais choisir de faire, il allait en souffrir pas ma faute...

On dirait que peu importe la situation, dès qu'il s'agit d'Axel, je me sens impuissant...C'est ce sentiment d'impuissance, qui, peu à peu finirais par me détruire.

Peut-être bien alors que je ne voyais pas tous les risques que j'étais en train de prendre, mais peut-être aussi était-ce mieux ainsi. Car savoir ce qui nous attend, surtout si c'est en mal, ne nous encourage pas à continuer ce que l'on entreprend. Au contraire, cela nous incite à rebrousser chemin. C'est pour cette raison que je préférais laisser mes yeux fermer. C'était bien ce qui allait me permettre d'avancer.

"Bon sang, réponds!"

Je divaguais. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Et je ne suis pas sûr non plus d'avoir tout entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais existé. J'aurais préféré ne pas à avoir à le laissez, j'aurais voulu…tant de chose en fait. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvais bien changer maintenant que je m'étais rendu aussi loin? Si quelqu'un aurais pu voulu prendre ma place, je lui aurais laissé volontiers. Mais qui aurait bien voulu prendre ma place? Personne. Je l'aurais quand même gardé…et qui voudrait bien de la place d'un Nobody, je me le demande?

Sa dernière phrase, arrogante disons-le, m'avais secoué et il me fallu plusieurs seconde avant de lui réponde. J'entendais sa respiration malgré le vent et le torrent de la pluie. Ce silence était mortel, déplaisant. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise d'avoir à lui répondre.

J'aurais voulu me terre. Disparaître pour de bon. Ne plus exister…la mort ne me faisait pas peur. Au contraire. C'est la seule porte de sortit qui me garantissait une liberté, un répit à tout cela et surtout, une délivrance pour Axel. Je me jetais dans la gueule du loup, je le savais que trop bien. Je l'invitais à venir me chercher. Elle me guettait, attendait patiemment le bon moment pour frapper. Je savais que cela allait prendre du temps, qu'elle allait jouer avec moi, mais je savais aussi qu'elle allait venir, tôt ou tard. Elle fini toujours par gagner…

"De toute façon… Je ne manquerai à personne..."

Et je le pensais réellement. Axel n'allait pas s'ennuyer de moi...au contraire. Il aillait être libéré de moi. Il ne souffrirait plus par ma faute...

Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant…tout pouvait arrivé, j'en resterais indifférent -de glace. La vie était en train de me laisser, lentement, je devenais faible et m'exténuais à rien. Alors autant en finir pour de bon…

**Axel**

C'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'une fois qu'on en est rendu là, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir - le sale espoir, ce perfide qui ne cherche qu'à vous séduire, à vous tromper, à vous briser à la moindre occasion, à la moindre faille ; cet impitoyable espoir qui vous tient pourtant en vie jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce moment bien précis où vous ouvrez les yeux pour finalement réaliser que vous étiez dans l'attente de l'impossible et qu'au bout du compte, il ne vous reste plus rien. C'est monstrueux d'être rendu aussi bas, n'est-ce pas?

_"Je ne manquerai à personne"_.

Ah, quelle erreur - quelle horreur! Si je m'étais trouvé dans un état d'esprit plus ou moins normal, j'imagine que je me serais esclaffé face à toute l'ironie que contenaient ces quelques paroles. Le fait est que cela a eu l'effet contraire, pour ne pas dire que j'étais choqué à un point tel que je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : des larmes. Peut-être était-ce le seul soulagement dont je disposais, car tout mon être se fondait d'un ineffable chagrin à l'idée qu'il me fallait rester impuissant à le regarder me tourner le dos.

Je serais donc laissé à ma nostalgie et devrais m'en contenter. Seulement, j'aurais voulu qu'il sache tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Toutes ces pensées étaient claires dans mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais parler, et j'avais toujours dans les oreilles ce bourdonnement confus, ce délicat bruit de pluie, ce vent froid qui me faisait démesurément grelotter. J'offrais un spectacle des plus pathétiques. Pis encore : ce n'était que le commencement.

_"Je ne manquerai à personne"_...

Roxas a tourné les talons une seconde fois, regagnant sa route vers l'indépendance. Ma seule consolation : enfin, il semblait plus ou moins bouleversé. Comment pouvais-je le laisser partir sans y laisser ma trace, sans m'assurer qu'il garde un quelconque souvenir de moi - de nous...? Allait-il oublier? Pourrait-il? Oserait-il? Comme il me faisait mal de songer à tout cela - comme j'aurais voulu avoir sa détermination et parvenir à faire face à cette affreuse situation. Et comme cela me faisait mal! Physique comme mentale, cette douleur était insupportable. Les éléments qui s'étaient unis pour constituer mon être, je les sentais se désagréger à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Immondice. Un supplice tel que j'aurais préféré y rester. Cependant, le destin a voulu que je tienne le coup pour que vous soyez témoin de mon infortune. Maudit soit-il.

Ah, Roxas, si seulement... --

Après une lutte assez longue et pleine d'hésitation, j'ai pris à deux mains le peu de ce qu'il me restait de tout le courage que j'eus jamais connu, j'ai ravalé ma crainte en espérant que cela aide à descendre le noeud qui me serrait la gorge et j'ai entrouvert les lèvres pour d'abord y laisser passer un discret soupir. Difficile de croire à un tel calvaire...

_"Je ne manquerai à personne"_... Personne?

"Tu me manqueras à moi, Roxas..." j'ai articulé, bien que manquant de fermeté. Hélas, je doute qu'il m'ait entendu car ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Mes épaules se sont lourdement affalées. Oh, je savais que rien ne l'arrêterait. Pas même moi - je n'en valais vraisemblablement pas la peine, tout comme ma peine ne valait plus toutes les larmes du monde. Mais quoi d'autre pouvais-je tenter, de toute façon?

Les secondes se sont écoulées - trop rapidement, cette fois. Puis, est venu à moi un autre moment d'égarement : j'étais une fois de plus en proie au vertige ainsi qu'à de désagréables frissons et sueurs froides. Mes yeux ont roulé dans l'eau et j'ai pincé les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler tout mon désespoir ; je tremblais de rage. Mes jambes ont alors fléchi et je me suis retrouvé à même le sol, reposant de tout mon poids sur mes genoux et mes avant-bras dans une posture d'impuissance totale. Enfin, ces larmes que j'avais tant attendues se sont doucement frayé un chemin le long de mes joues, se fondant ainsi aux gouttelettes de pluie. Si seulement cela avait suffi à me débarrasser de l'énorme fardeau qui pesait sur ma tête et mes épaules...

Perdu, j'ai fermé les yeux, obligeant ces douces larmes à se verser. J'ai soudain ressenti une douleur si vive à la poitrine que j'en ai lâché un cri, une longue plainte se mêlant à celle du vent. Pris de convulsions, j'ai serré les dents pour étouffer la douleur, sans quoi je n'aurais cessé de hurler.

Et il s'est immobilisé. Et je ne lui en ai voulu que davantage, parce que cela me demandait d'endurer cet enfer un peu plus longtemps.

-- ...Si seulement tu savais comme je te haïssais.

**Roxas**

J'ais repris mon chemin vers ce qui me semblait être la seule chose qui me libérerais de cette situation désespéré. Mais seulement, avais-je raison de croire ainsi? Avais-je raison de croire que cela mètrerais fin à nos souffrances -à lui comme à moi? Que cela mètrerait fin à cette atmosphère lugubre qui maintenant jouait contre nous?

J'avais peine à respirer, je manquais d'air et le fait simple de bouger, d'avoir touts mes muscles contractés ne m'aidait pas à reprendre mon souffle. J'étais crispé par la colère –ou par la peur, je ne savais plus. Les choses se déroulaient trop lentement à mon goût. J'aurais préféré passer ces événements. Me réveiller ailleurs, je ne sais où, simplement loin d'ici. Loin de cette souffrance qui me traquais toujours.

À chacun de mes pas elle surgissait, bondissait sur moi sachant que je n'avais plus aucune chance de lui échapper. J'étais piégé. Je ne voyais qu'une faible lueur d'espoir. Une faible lueur d'espoir qui, peu à peu, se dissipait parmi la noirceur de la ville. Cet espoir qui, l'espace d'un moment persistait à rester éveillé, s'estompa…

Une douleur intense s'était installée en mon ventre qui me fit quasi perdre l'équilibre. Je me suis arrêté, portant une main tremblante à celle-ci, tentant en vain de l'inciter à m'abandonner. Ce n'est qu'après un court instant de réflexion que je compris la provenance de celle-ci…Un cri avait blasphémé les vents orageux.

J'ai incliné ma tête en fonction que je puisse le voir, et fut horrifié par la scène à laquelle j'était en train assister. Pauvre de lui…et dire que tout cela était de ma faute. Je m'en voulais, je m'en étais rancunier, et le suis toujours. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il souffrait, jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Prosterné, il pleurait à chaude larme. Il frappait le sol de ses points ganté, martyrisé.

Rien au monde ne pourrait alors vous décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. J'étais, comment dire…briser. Désarmé devant ce sentiment que l'on nomme l'impuissance. Prosterné, martyrisé…Axel, comment te dire, t'exprimer ma désolation. Que de te voir dans cette situation, détruit par ma faute… Il m'est alors bien difficile d'argumenter, de chercher à te délivrer de cette détresse qui n'est pas supposé être tienne.

Quelque chose frôla délicatement ma joue. Quelque chose qui ne venait pas du ciel, mais qui m'appartenait, qui m'était propre. J'ai lentement pivoté ma tête pour lâchement la laisser retomber vers l'avant. J'ai alors porté une de mes mains tremblantes vers ma joue, recueillant la légère substance miroitante…Pour la première fois, je pleurais.

Cela fit renaître en moi la colère qui m'animait il y a quelques secondes déjà. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas. J'en étais rancunier à cette larme qui avait osé naître, qui s'était joyeusement précipité sur cette plaine lumineuse qu'était ma joue. Maudit soit-elle, cette larme cristalline qui, confiante gambadait sans soucis, heureuses d'être la première à faire son spectacle dramatique.

Je tentais en vain de la retirer, mais plusieurs autres la suivaient déjà. Elles couraient, heureuses d'enfin pouvoir faire partie de ce nouveau monde. Rient de moi aux éclats, dansaient librement accompagné des tambours de la pluie et des cymbales de l'orage. Maintenant que je pleurais, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et le simple fait de repenser à Axel, de le revoir gisant au sol me faisais pleurer de plus belle. Tout étais de ma faute, et je ne pouvais rien maintenant pour lui. J'invitais la mort à venir me prendre. Oh oui, je m'en étais rancunier au point de souhaité la mort.

J'ai précipitamment remis mon capuchon par-dessus ma tête, tentant de cacher mon visage ravagé par la colère, la honte et la peine. Je me détestais. J'étais la cause de tous ces événements, j'étais la cause de cette douleur qui nous traquait…

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me suis lentement retourné vers lui. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Disparaître pour nous libérer de cette douleur infâme. Disparaître pour que plus jamais il ne souffre, pour que plus jamais je sois la cause de ces malheurs. Quand je me suis trouvé complètement face à lui, il a lâché un autre de ses cris désarmants. J'était figé, paralysé.

Oh, je ne cesserai de me répéter, de dire que je suis la cause de tout ce mal… Ce que j'aurais donné pour arrêter de pleurer. Sécher en un claquement de doigt les larmes qui continuaient à festoyer. Je ne suis rien, qu'une réplique qui n'apporte que le malheur, qu'un Nobody sans cœur ni émotions. Mais, si ce n'était pas des émotions qui me torturaient, lui et moi en ce moment, qu'était-ce? Et si ces petites substances incolores et fragiles n'étaient pas des larmes, qu'étais-je sinon qu'un simple Nobody?

**Axel**

J'avais peine à croire qu'il était concevable qu'un être soit aussi cruel et sans merci. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été victime d'un tel acte de monstruosité. Comment pouvais-je évoquer un mal de vivre aussi meurtrissant? Mais avant tout, comment parvenais-je à tolérer une pareille torture? Y a-t-il un mot, une quelconque expression pour décrire le sentiment qui du plus profond de mon être me contraignait à rester sous son emprise? Sans doute les humains sont-ils parvenus à définir cette émotion ; et si cela se trouve, quel est ce mot? La passion - ou est-ce plus grand que cela?

Je le savais devant moi, m'observant de sous son capuchon, désormais compagnon de ma calamité. Qu'il avait du culot de se planter devant le spectacle que j'offrais sans réagir, sans en souffrir, sans regretter...! Et quelle lâcheté : il se cachait! Qu'avaient-ils fait au Roxas que j'ai toujours connu? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait de lui le garçon austère qu'il était devenu? D'où tenait-il cette horrible froideur, cette insensibilité? Non, ce n'était pas mon Roxas, ça ; ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide de tout bon sens et de miséricorde.

"Je te _hais_, Roxas. Je te hais, je te hais..." Je répétais ces misérables paroles si peu significatives, à travers mes sanglots, tantôt dans un murmure, bientôt dans un hurlement, auquel s'est joint sans trop de gêne un nouveau spasme de douleur. "Tu n'as pas le droit..." J'ai dû m'interrompre et tenter de ravaler ces larmes qui dorénavant m'étranglaient. Je me suis recourbé sur moi-même, inclinant la tête de manière à ce qu'il ne voit pas sur mon visage toute la tristesse qu'il exprimait. Et pourtant, je souhaitais par-dessus tout qu'il subisse son propre châtiment. Seulement, j'avais honte à un point - honte d'avoir attendu de lui plus que ce qu'un être de ma nature ne peut oser espérer : de la compassion.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté là, hein? j'ai rugi, hors de moi. Ça t'amuse, c'est ça?" Puis il a fait quelques pas dans ma direction, chacun suffisant à faire croître mon mal un peu plus. Y trouvait-il quelque divertissement? Il devait être carrément sadique. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que j'ai cru - jusqu'à ce que mes yeux quittent le sol boueux pour se lever sur une vue des plus désemparantes.

Du coup, j'ai cru à une hallucination, après quoi je ne pouvais que me rendre à l'évidence lorsque je l'ai vu s'essuyer les yeux du revers de la manche de son manteau : ce n'était pas de la pluie, c'étaient des larmes. Oh, de vraies larmes. De quoi fendre son petit cœur ainsi que le mien - si seulement nous en avions eu un. L'incertitude est le pire de tous les maux, jusqu'au moment où on en vient à regretter l'incertitude. Alors j'ai regretté d'avoir douté.

Un brutal élancement a à nouveau empli mon torse, me faisant suffoquer davantage. Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais? Et Roxas - qu'attendait-il pour partir? Trouvait-il un plaisir dans tout ce chagrin? Toujours est-il qu'il a persisté à m'approcher. Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui l'y avait poussé. Pour mon compte, sa proximité me terrorisait. Je devinais que ça ne pouvait qu'être pire et la seule solution était de l'éloigner, sans quoi mon état allait gravement s'en ressentir.

"Je t'en prie, va-t'en, j'ai gémi, me contractant un peu plus.

- Axel..." Tant d'affliction dans une seule parole - tant de douleur due à cette dernière.

À peine deux ou trois mètres nous séparaient et je constatais à ma plus grande détresse qu'il ne faisait que réduire l'espace entre nous - à mon plus grand bonheur également. Sur quoi j'ai maudit ce minuscule espoir de bien-être qui m'était finalement revenu.

La pluie s'était amoindrie ; il n'en restait qu'une fine bruine, juste assez pour humidifier l'atmosphère suffisamment pour rendre mes inspirations on ne peut plus difficiles. Le rythme de ma respiration s'est alors précipité, après quoi j'ai été saisi d'une indescriptible panique. J'aurais voulu prendre mes jambes à mon cou - m'enfuir, disparaître, cesser d'exister sur-le-champ. Seulement, il était trop près ; impossible d'y échapper.

Ne pouvant fuir ce cauchemar, j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux en finir tout de suite. Plutôt que de me recroqueviller davantage, j'ai adopté une posture un peu moins grossière et j'ai tenté de me redresser un peu. Pas moyen de le regarder en face : je fixais obstinément ses pieds qui reposaient dans la même flaque de pluie que moi. Puis il s'est accroupi à mon niveau. À ce moment, ma nervosité était à son comble. Je frémissais de savoir son regard posé sur moi, sur toute mon impuissance. J'étais persuadé que ça allait finir par m'achever. Eh non.

Il pleurait encore ; je l'ai entendu déglutir entre deux halètements. "Axel, écoute..." Sa voix était rauque, étouffée de sanglots. Il s'est alors penché un peu plus sur moi, s'appuyant contre un genou, et sa main s'est délicatement posée sur mon bras. Je me suis crispé tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Et j'ai tressailli.

Ma main est allée à la rencontre de la sienne, bien qu'hésitante, puis s'est finalement resserrée sur cette dernière avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je tremblais comme jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était possible. Et ça n'a qu'été pire lorsque j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de lever les yeux sur lui.

Oh, quel bouleversement, vous n'imaginez pas - et la douleur qu'il m'a véhiculée. Son regard empli de larmes…un supplice ignoble.

Alors, un désir fou m'a pris de le serrer contre moi. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais en tête cette insoutenable envie de me consoler de ce simple contact physique, de cette proximité que je craignais à peine un instant plus tôt. Je l'ai attiré à moi et je l'ai fermement étreint, le visage niché dans le creux de son cou. Il s'est tendu, probablement pris par surprise. Mes doigts se sont cramponnés à l'arrière de son manteau – une sorte de réflexe qui m'assurait que ma prise était solide. Enfin, j'ai poussé un long soupir, sinon une plainte. Je m'étonnais à y trouver un grand soulagement.

Tandis que je m'habituais tranquillement à la douleur cuisante que j'avais à la poitrine, j'éprouvais à la fois une volupté faite de souffrance et d'apaisement, mélange de pluie et de larmes, de frissons et d'émotions fortes.

"Je te hais, Roxas…"

Et pourtant, j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure à jamais.

**Roxas**

Je sentais ses larmes dégringoler le long de mon coup, mouillant un peu plus ma tunique. Ces larmes étaient chaudes contrairement aux larmes glaciales des nuages noirs, créent une sensation étrange, soit indescriptible.

Il s'était agrippé à moi, ne pouvant se résoudre à me laisser partir. J'hésitais à le prendre dans mes bras, j'hésitais à lui donner raison. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris…tant de contradiction entre ses gestes et paroles. Mais qu'attendait-il donc de moi? Devais-je l'étreindre à mon tour? Ou le repousser, l'éloigner de moi et partir comme j'aurait dû le faire au tout début, sans acharnement quelconque?

Il me serrait comme si la vie allait le quitter, comme s'il ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. "Je te hais, Roxas…", m'a-t-il dit. Je te hais…ces quelques mots résonnaient en moi, me trucidant lentement. On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès, qu'il se vengeait de ce que je lui avais fait subir. Je te hais…Il avait raison de me haïr, de me détester. Il avait raison de m'en vouloir, de ne plus vouloir me voir, de ce venger –si c'est bien ce qu'il faisait.

Tout de même, le fait de l'entendre dire ces trois simples petits mots ne me laissait pas indifférent. J'hésitait à croire qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait…mais parfois, les émotions sont tellement fortes que nous n'avons pas la capacité de réfléchir et que, par conséquent, nous croyons –sans le vouloir…- à n'importe quoi. L'esprit étant trop faible pour pouvoir entendre/comprendre de simples paroles tel que celles-ci. Mais moi, elles ne m'avaient pas échappés… elles sont resté bien encrés dans ma tête –à mon grand désolément : je crois que personne ne souhaite vraiment se rappeler de telles paroles.

J'ai malgré moi refermé mes bras autours de lui. Je n'osais toutefois pas le serrer comme lui le faisait : je n'avais qu'accoté mes bras sur son dos. Mais cela suffit à faire taire les inlassables tremblements qui l'habitaient…ce moment paru durer une éternité quand en fait, elle ne dura que quelque seconde seulement. Il avait beau me haïr, mais je le haïssais encore plus et il n'en fallu pas beaucoup pour me le faire rappeler.

Sa dernière phrase avait réveillé en moi des souvenirs. C'était sa faute si je partais. C'était de sa faute. Il avait commis des crimes que je ne pouvais lui pardonner, que je n'oublierais jamais –même si je l'eu oublié pendant ce cours instant. J'avais eu pitié de lui, j'avais oublié ces crimes pour avoir pitié de lui. Il me manipulait…voyons! Je savais bien qu'il était bon à cet art, mais l'aurait-il vraiment utilisé contre moi? Tout laissais à croire que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il utilisait ce dont pour m'empêcher de partir…pour m'empêcher d'être libre.

Il était donc finalement comme tout les autres. Il ne voulait m'avoir que pour lui. Il me faisait sentir mal, il dérivait ces malheurs sur moi. Il voulait que je souffre, pour me rendre impuissant et ensuite me ramener auprès des autres…Toute une mise en scène à laquelle j'avais visiblement cru. Et comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle? Seulement, maintenant je le voyais. Pauvre de lui…être désespéré au point que de me duper. Je le plain, je ne savais pas qu'il aurait pu descendre aussi…bas.

Je l'ai saisi fermement par les épaules, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il était maintenant temps pour moi de partir. Avec un peu de mal, je l'ai repoussé pour l'inciter à reprendre une position acceptable, à une distance acceptable. Il pleurait toujours et ne me regardait toujours pas… J'avais encore pitié de lui, mais une colère c'était réveiller en moi –ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arrivé. Il avait fait un faux mouvement et allait une fois de plus en subir les conséquences.

"Axel. Axel, regarde-moi."

Il s'était remis à tremblé, sans doute s'avait-il ce qu'il s'en venait. Mais je ne pouvait plus reculer et de toute façon ne le voulait pas. Tout avais duré trop longtemps. Il faut savoir mettre un terme un moment donné, car rien ne dure éternellement.

Mes larmes avaient cessés de ruisseler sur mes joues et seulement une ou deux s'obstinait à rester aux coins de mes yeux mi-clos. J'avais enfin cessé de pleurer, adoptant maintenant une expression plus grave. Mon esprit reprenait de plus en plus sa lucidité et mes tremblements s'étaient arrêtés. Je contrôlais à nouveau mes émotions, je reprenais tranquillement le contrôle.

Ce qui me donne un avantage sur Axel, c'est que contrairement à lui, j'arrive à me contenir. C'est une des règles de bases que j'ai appris dans les livres donnés au début de ma formation, à mon arrivé. Cela permet de pouvoir choisir/pensé logiquement plutôt qu'avec les émotions. On peut paraître de glace, mais néanmoins on obtient -la majorité du temps- ce que l'on à convoité. Dommage qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ou qu'il n'ait jamais arrivé à le faire. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'a pas lu les livres…

"Axel…je dois partir maintenant. Tu le comprend ça ?"

Sans plus m'attarder sur ces mots et sur les oppositions d'Axel, je me suis relever –bien qu'avec difficulté : mes muscles étant engourdit par la position que j'avais adopté. Mon cœur s'est déchiré et ma gorge s'est noué juste au fait de pensé que je ne serait plus avec lui…

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

**Axel**

Ce regard glacial, impassible, sans émotion - j'ignore d'où il le tenait, mais cela avait sur moi un effet indescriptible. Une nouvelle douleur pour agrémenter ma torture. À un certain point, j'en suis venu à me demander comment il m'était impossible de le mépriser ; au contraire, je l'adorais à mon propre détriment. Quelle honte.

S'étant libéré de mon étreinte, il m'a saisi les épaules, plus décidé que jamais. Ses doigts enfoncés dans mes bras pour me tenir à l'écart de lui m'ont fait l'effet de milliers de dards transperçant ce qui se voulait être mon âme - vous n'imaginez pas le reste de ma douleur. Il m'obligeait à lui faire face bien qu'en étant entièrement conscient du fait qu'il me fallait faire un effort considérable pour soutenir sa simple présence. Ses yeux que je supposais maintenant séchés de leurs larmes cherchaient sans résultat mon regard que je gardais fixé sur le sol, sinon n'importe où, tant que cela m'évitait de le regarder.

Puis il s'est relevé, maintenant si puissant face à ma détresse. Ma main a même tenté de le retenir, d'attraper un pan de son manteau, mais l'espoir d'y parvenir n'y était plus. Alors jamais je ne me suis senti aussi seul.

Sans doute ne le dirai-je jamais suffisamment : jamais je ne me suis trouvé dans une telle posture de faiblesse. Jamais personne n'avait osé me faire tomber aussi creux - sauf lui. Et voilà qu'en plus, il me demandait d'être compréhensif envers sa décision! Quant à lui, l'était-il envers mes priorités, envers mon grand besoin de sa présence dans mon quotidien?

"Non, justement! j'ai lâché, désespéré. Non, je ne comprends pas!" Étonnement, je ne trouvais plus de larmes et ma douleur m'abandonnait peu à peu ; il n'en restait qu'une indicible fureur et surtout, une épouvantable rancune que jamais je n'aurais cru surmontable - aussi insurmontable que de lever les yeux sur lui, jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne miraculeusement après avoir puisé tout ce qui restait de courage en moi.

Peut-être aurais-je dû me redresser convenablement afin d'éviter d'avoir l'air on ne peut plus incrédule ; cependant, je me trouvais à un point de non-retour et n'avais plus rien à gagner - ni à perdre. Les jeux étaient malheureusement faits depuis longtemps déjà. Si seulement j'avais su m'y contraindre avant d'en arriver là.

"Comment, Roxas, comment peux-tu me demander de comprendre une chose pareille? j'ai poursuivi, furieux. Comment peux-tu exiger que je cède à un tel acte d'égoïsme, d'insouciance - de négligence? Je ne le comprendrai jamais, tu m'entends? Et puis, rentre-toi une chose dans le crâne : jamais je ne te le pardonnerai. Jamais, Roxas. À présent, qu'attends-tu pour partir, hein?"

...Si je croyais à ce que je racontais? Sans doute considérablement moins que Roxas y a cru. Et je crois que ces quelques paroles impulsives ont été de trop car elles ont semblé suffire à le persuader de m'abandonner sans plus tarder. Le voilà qui me quittait pour de bon.

Seulement, cette fois...je n'ai pas regretté.

**Roxas**

Mes pas étaient pesés, voir pressés. Je ne portais plus aucune attention à ce qu'il faisait : il ne dépendait plus de moi. Quelques larmes ruisselèrent encore sur mes joues, mais je m'en moquais...

Je suis arrivé au coin de la rue et en tournant sur ma droite, j'ai porté une dernière fois mon regard sur Axel. La pluie avait cessé -sans pour autant y laissé apparaître un quelconque rayon de lumière.

Je me remémorait mes moments passés auprès de l'Ordre –fussent-ils tous plus aberrants les un que les autres. Tous défilaient rapidement, sans sons, sans voix, sans signe de présence...Tout était calme dans ces événements malgré les quelques gestes démesurés des personnages à tunique noir, tous identiques.

Je ne faisais que suivre mes pieds : eux seuls connaissaient le chemin à présent. Une fois de plus je me retrouvais seul…Seul maître de mes décisions, seul maître de moi. Je ne voyais pas cela comme un Adieu, mais plutôt comme un Au revoir. Ce n'était pas fin, mais bien le commencement...

"Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'abandonner l'Ordre de la sorte!"

"Comme je te hais, Roxas. Je te hais tellement! Tu n'as pas le droit…"

"Je t'en prie, va-t'en! "

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté là, hein? Ça t'amuse, c'est ça ?"

"Comment peux-tu exiger que je cède à un tel acte d'égoïsme, d'insouciance - de

négligence ?"

"…jamais je ne te le pardonnerai. Jamais, Roxas."

_Alors, tu me hais tant que ça…? J'avais bien raison, dans ce cas…_

Je ne manquerai à personne.

**Axel**

Le regret n'est pas si évidemment nuisible que l'on est portés à le croire. Il essaie de sauver le passé ; il est l'unique recours que nous ayons contre les manoeuvres de l'oubli. Le regret est ainsi la mémoire qui passe à l'attaque. Le souvenir, quant à lui, n'est qu'un regret apaisé. Voilà pourquoi rien ne mérite d'être laissé derrière à jamais - ni un individu, ni un souvenir. Les choses n'allaient donc pas s'arrêter là ; elles ne le pouvaient pas. Il ne me fallait pas abandonner cette histoire - bien au contraire, il me fallait la poursuivre, car de vivre, c'est un peu comme s'acharner à achever un souvenir - un souvenir qu'il valait la peine de ne pas négliger. J'ai aussi espéré qu'il aurait compris cela.

Si je n'ai rien regretté à compter de ce moment, c'est probablement parce que j'ai réalisé que chaque chose a sa raison d'être - comme chacun d'entre nous. Quant à Roxas, ou plutôt ses priorités, elles différaient des miennes, voilà tout ; sa raison d'être, il était encore à sa recherche alors que moi, je voyais la mienne me quitter dans toute l'innocence qu'est celle d'un jeune garçon.

Aussi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être en quête de son identité - nous sommes tous passés par là, sans exception, un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pouvais malheureusement l'y aider, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas voulu de moi. Je doute que ce soit par manque d'intérêt à mon égard, car d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours témoigné d'un certain attachement pour moi - l'attachement d'un élève à son tuteur, d'un ami à son compagnon, d'un frère à son aîné. Et il y avait eu autre chose ; seulement, il n'y avait pas de mots pour cela. Pour ainsi dire, le lien qui nous unissait depuis le jour où on m'a confié la charge du petit Roxas était unique et le resterait à jamais - tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne les brisait pas, du moins. Sans le savoir, il était le seul détenteur d'un si grand pouvoir.

Désormais lucide, cette cruelle séparation ne signifiait plus tellement pour moi la rupture de ces liens qui m'étaient si précieux, mais plutôt une ouverture sur une histoire différente, une histoire - la sienne avant la mienne - qui prenait une tournure différente. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose : il n'est pas un tort de chercher à modifier quelques lignes à un récit afin de l'adapter à des conditions plus convenables. Non, pour ça, je ne lui en voulais pas ; au contraire, je l'enviais. Peut-être cette forme de jalousie contribuait-elle aussi quant à mon indéniable idée de le retenir avec moi, prisonnier et malheureux de mon sort. Il aurait été trop égoïste de ma part de l'empêcher de partir, de profiter d'une telle chance qui se présentait à lui.

Outre cela, l'histoire d'un Nobody, avant celle de tout autre individu, est la première à être propice à des changements. Nous sommes d'une nature insolite et encore plus que nous tous, l'existence de Roxas était la plus improbable. Sans doute a-t-il jugé nécessaire de profiter du temps dont il disposait pour accomplir son destin ; lequel d'entre nous peut affirmer avec certitude le temps qui lui est imparti? Personne n'a vu ni connu la fin avant nous. Nous en serions donc les premiers témoins - les premières victimes. Ainsi, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas attendre de devoir faire face à cette obscure conclusion.

Il avait choisi de profiter alors que je choisissais d'espérer. Il était plus brave que moi ; j'étais alors plus naïf que lui. J'ai toujours tellement cru en lui alors qu'il n'accordait son entière confiance à personne. Peut-être n'en étais-je pas digne ; ou encore, peut-être cherchait-il à se protéger de la souffrance qu'apportaient les émotions - peut-être cherchait-il finalement à se protéger de moi? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assurément le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Et non seulement je l'enviais : je l'admirais. Encore à ce niveau, je ne lui en voulais pas.

Au bout du compte, ce n'est pas envers lui que j'avais de telles rancunes. Non, c'était envers ceux qui m'avaient causé du tort. Et c'était eux qui devraient porter le fardeau de la culpabilité - pas lui, ni moi. L'Ordre XIII - ces hommes qui m'avaient impitoyablement condamné au pire sort qui soit ; l'Ordre, qui se dissolvait désormais avec le départ de Roxas - et ce n'était que le début de leur échec ; l'Ordre dont j'avais finalement été leur plus grande erreur.

Tandis qu'à travers mes larmes je fixais amèrement le vide qu'avait laissé derrière lui le seul être que j'eus jamais aimé, je me suis fait le serment de faire assumer leur erreur à ces hommes qui avaient fait de moi l'individu si vulnérable que j'étais devenu."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu autant qu'il nous a plu d'interpréter cette scène émouvante. ;-;

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus:)


End file.
